


Zing

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pain Kink, Secret Relationship, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry and Tom are a little kinky.





	Zing

Harry shivered as he was bent over the table and his golden bikini bottoms were unzipped down the back, to his scrotum, and pulled aside to reveal his 'Pain Slut' butt plug.

"Did you misbehave today?"

"No sir," he answered honestly.

Despite the answer, the riding crop landed swiftly across his bare bottom, causing him to hiss in pain. "You sound like one of my snakes when you hiss. Hiss for me again," Riddle ordered before he resumed spanking Harry's bare ass.

"More, please sir, make me feel," he hissed out in parseltongue.

His partner was happy to oblige him. Riddle, adjusted the aim of the crop to spank Harry's balls and his pink hole, reveling in the yelps and moans his beautifully neglected boy made.

"Do you need my cock today?" Riddle asked as he stopped using the crop to spank Harry, and using it to caress his boy's body.

"Please," he begged with a hiss.

Riddle unzipped his pants, lube his cock, and fucked into the willing body fast and hard, without pause. He cared more about his pleasure, than his boy's. Not that his little catamite wasn't enjoying himself, if his moaning and pushing back was any indication.

"I am fixing to come, jerk your cock Harry, I want your seeing ass to drag my orgasm from me," he commanded.

Harry was quick to follow the orders his lover laid out. He jerked his cock, coming quicker than he usually did.

Above him his lover came with a groan. They both collapsed on the bed. Tired and worn out. Tom and Harry were each others perfect dirty secret. The followers on each side of the war would scream foul if they ever found out that the two main pawns were lovers. As they cuddled each other, they wondered what would happen if they both just said, 'fuck the war' and disappeared. 

Their time together would certainly be more enjoyable, if they didn't have to hide their love for one another.

~Fin~


End file.
